


What it means to be a Plisetsky

by Alyss_asleep



Series: Falling [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Coming Out, Cultural homophobia, Family Feels, First Love, Grandpa’s are embarrassing, M/M, Nikolai loves his grandson, Public Confessions, Social Media, Soft Family Feels, Supportive Grandfather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyss_asleep/pseuds/Alyss_asleep
Summary: Nikolai secretly keeps tabs on his grandson via the terror that is Instagram. He comes across a video of Otabek confessing his feelings and is almost certain that it is meant for Yuri. Family feels ensue.This is a companion piece to ‘There are things that I would like to say to you’ but can be read as a stand alone.





	What it means to be a Plisetsky

Nikolai Plisetsky did not understand the social media. Why anyone would want to tell the whole world what they had for breakfast, or post endless pictures of their cats, was completely beyond him. 

There was only one person that he cared about enough to want to know the intricacies of his life, and he was shameless in the pursuit of that information.

His Yurochka shared far more of his life than Nikolai deemed entirely necessary, but that didn’t stop him from delving into it to check up on him. His nurse, a lovely young girl - true Russian beauty, was the main source of his information. She, almost certainly, had a bit of a thing for his Yurochka and was happy to spy on his online activity in return for inside information and glimpses of baby photos. He knew that Yuri would not be happy about this arrangement (his grandson was a little spitfire), but a man had to do, what a man had to do to keep tabs on the boy that meant everything to him.

“Good morning Mr Plisetsky”, Anna called breezily as she entered his modest home. “How are you feeling today?”

Nikolai grimaced. His nurse was a lovely girl but these medical people asked too many questions. Really, how much could have changed in two days?

“Not so bad,” he answered politely. It might be irritating but he had been brought up to respect good manners. Young people today were too bold.

“Are there any new pictures of Yurochka on your Instant gram today?” He asked hopefully. 

Anna smirked and the uncomfortable sound of the words in his mouth but then looked away quickly, hesitation evident. That was odd, she was usually eager to share updates about his grandson, openly gushing about how handsome he looked or how interesting his photographs were.

“What is it,” Nikolai asked gruffly. “Has Yurochka been getting himself into trouble again?”

Anna bit her lip and looked pointedly at the blood pressure monitor now strapped around Nikolai’s arm, avoiding his gaze. 

“It’s not Yuri,” she said evenly. “His friend, the one from Kazakhstan, he posted something that caused a bit of a stir and... everyone is saying that it’s about your grandson”. She paused a moment removing the cuff and preparing a needle to draw blood.

Nikolai huffed, frustrated by Anna’s vague statements. “Are you going to show me?” He asked, peering at his nurse over the top of his glasses. That look never failed; it was the best way to get Yurochka to tell the truth, clean his room or wash the dishes.

“Uh, well, okay,” she said hesitantly. “Just remember that the internet is full of crazy theories... there is no conclusive proof that this is about your Yuri”.

She clicked and swiped a few times at her screen before placing her phone in Nikolai’s large hand. He watched, eyebrows drawn, as Yurochka’s quiet, serious-looking friend started to sing about falling in love.

He sighed and passed the phone back to Anna before the song was over. The moment felt personal and something that he should not be intruding on. He’d long suspected that Yurochka was more interested in boys than girls, and (he realised with a small ephiphany) based on the way that he looked at the Kazakh boy, he was going to be broken hearted if the song was for someone else.

Deep in thought, he barely felt the prick of the needle entering his arm.

“It’s not such a big thing now, Mr Plisetsky,” Anna said patting his arm. “That other skater, the famous one with grey hair? He is homosexual too and he seems totally fine. Very rich too.” He knew that she meant the words kindly, but the condescension belied the bigoted nature of their community.

Nikolai snorted and struggled to keep a calm expression. He loved Russia and would always be proud of his heritage, but he did not understand its intolerance. That was not a conversation to have with his nurse though.

“Yurochka would not be happy to hear you compare him to Victor Nikiforov,” he said instead, lips quirking into a smile at the thought of his grandson’s reaction. “Are we almost done for today? I have some phone calls to make”.

Anna nodded and busied herself packing up her case and shrugging on her thick coat. “Have a good day Mr Plisetsky, I will see you with your warfarin tomorrow.”

After she left he sat himself comfortably in his armchair and carefully punched Yurochka’s number into his phone. It rang for a long time before his grandson picked up, voice a little breathless when it sounded through the earpiece.

“Grandpa?” He said, surprise colouring his tone, and then worriedly, “is everything okay? It’s early for your call... did something happen with your bloods?”

Nikolai smiled at the care in his grandson’s words. “I’m fine Yurochka,” he said gently. “My nurse, she told me something interesting today. People on the social media are talking about you again”.

He heard Yuri’s breath quicken and seconds stretched in silence before he muttered, “Freaking gossips.” 

“Language Yurochka,” Nikolai admonished. 

“What!? Yuri protested, teenage self righteousness flaring, “I didn’t say fu..”

Nikolai cut him off before he could finish that word. “Yuri,” He scolded more forcefully.

“Sorry,” his grandson replied, voice humble.

“The Kazakh boy,” he started before Yuri interrupted again to correct: “Otabek”. 

“Yes, yes, Otabek,” he agreed roughly. “Was his video for you?”

Yuri’s quick breaths stopped completely, silence so profound that he could almost hear his grandson’s heart racing.

“Are you upset”, Yuri asked finally. Nikolai couldn’t help but notice that his grandson had not directly answered the question but, that was his way. He knew it was an admission and he could hear fear in Yuri’s voice.

“Yurochka,” he said gently. “I have never, and will never be disappointed in anything about you. You are a wonderful grandson and a talented, hardworking young man”. He heard Yuri let out a long relieved rush of breath. “I am a little worried,” he continued, still gentle but honest and firm. “This country is not accepting of such things. This might make life hard for you”.

Yuri made a quiet whimper on the other end of the phone and Nikolai quickly changed tack. “But, I’ve seen you with the Kazakh boy”.

“Otabek,” Yuri interrupted again quickly. Nikolai smiled.

“I’ve seen how happy you are around him. How you challenge each other, how you smile when he jokes with you. I know that you turn to him when you are upset. I thought, before, that you were like brothers.”

Yurochka laughed quietly. “I see now that I was wrong,” Nikolai added amused. “But, I don’t think that I am wrong in thinking that you have a strong partnership and that is a good foundation for any relationship.”

“Grandpa,” Yuri sniffed quietly. “I love you”.

“I love you too Yurochka,” he replied with certainty. “But, there are things that we need to talk about. You are still young and I don’t think you are grown enough to be having sex”. Yuri spluttered and whined with embarrassment.

“I don’t think I am an old fashioned man,” he continued ignoring his grandson’s theatrics.

“Anyone that calls Instagram ‘The Social Media’ is basically a dinosaur,” Yuri huffed indignantly. Nikolai smirked but chastised him anyway, “Manners Yurochka.”

“Sorry Grandpa”.

“Hmmm,” Nikolai continued, immune to Yurochka’s distraction techniques. “As I said, I know times are different, and you young people are so eager to jump into each other’s beds...”

Yuri groaned but otherwise remained quiet. 

He spoke plainly, earnest in his desire to protect his grandson. “I want you to be careful. I do not know much about making love to another man...”

Yuri whined again and Nikolai wondered if he was preparing to stuff his fingers into his ears.

“... but it can be complicated and there are things you need to know. You MUST,” he said forcefully, “use condoms, and you should talk to the Katsuki-Nikiforov’s about lube.”

At that Yuri literally screeched down the phone. “Please stop talking,” he begged, voice high pitched and wild.

Nikolai grinned to himself. As much as this was an uncomfortable conversation for him too, he couldn’t help but relish the opportunity to embarrass his grandson.

“This is important Yurochka,” he admonished, desperately trying to keep the glee out of his tone.

“Uh, oh... I’ve got to go,” he heard Yuri lie quickly, deceit plainly evident in the voice he knew so well. “Yakov is calling me”.

Nikolai couldn’t help but chuckle. “Yurochka it’s Sunday, you’re not at the rink”.

“Sorry Grandpa, I didn’t catch that,” Yuri denied. “Yes, coming coach,” he called, mouth turned away from his phone and clearly ignoring Nikolai’s knowledge of his bluff. “Bye Grandpa,” he added softly and then cut the call dead.

Nikolai let himself laugh loudly into the silence of his room. Yurochka was going to be the death of him someday. 

Despite his concerns for his grandson’s future; their society one that hopelessly failed to understand less conventional forms of love, he smiled. Just for now, he was content. Yurochka was happy, that was all he could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sorry to the people of Russia if I have misunderstood reactions to gay couples in your country. My impression is based on things I have seen in the media but I have never actually been to Russia myself - I would like to one day.
> 
> Personally I am pro love in all of its forms.


End file.
